parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas the Bandicoot Engine - Daniel Pineda.
Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas the Bandicoot Engine is a Thomas/Winnie the Pooh Meets Crash Bandicoot Parody. Cast Thomas/Winnie the Pooh meets Crash Bandicoot (Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thomas Bandicoot) * Sonic as Winnie the Pooh (Sonic and Winnie the Pooh are both the main characters) * Tails as Piglet (Sonic and Tails are both best friends, just like Winnie the Pooh and Piglet are) * Knuckles as Tigger (Knuckles and Tigger are both strong) * Ari as Eeyore (Eeyore's voice suits Ari) * Antonie as Rabbit (Antonie and Rabbit are both vain) * Spongebob Squarepants as Ash Ketchum * Patrick Star as Brock * Sandy Cheeks as Misty * Gary as Pikachu * Mr. Doodle (As Seen on TV) as Togepi * Top Cat, Spook, Benny, and Fancy Fancy as Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico * Hefty Smurf as Mario * Tuffy Smurf as Luigi * Snappy Smurf as Yoshi * Wacky Races Characters as Mighty Morphan Power Rangers * Paul Bunyan as George the Volcano * Johnny Appleseed as T-Alan * Dr. Robotnik as Bowser Koopa * Robotnik Jr. as Bowser Jr. * Breezie as Mistress Nine * Scratch and Grounder as Pyscho Red and Black * Lotso as Pyscho Blue * Miss Carrington Moss as Pyscho Yellow * Ursula as Pyscho Pink * Hooded Claw as Pyscho Silver * Dick Dastardly as Ratigan * Muttley as Fidget * Cruella De Vill, Jasper and Horace as Team Rocket * Scar as Dr. Faciller * Gaston as Grand Duke of Owls * Jafar as Rasputin * Lickboot as ZigZag * Humbert as Phantom Blot The Thomas and Friends Characters as Crash Bandicoot Characters * Thomas as Crash Bandicoot - (Thomas and Crash Bandicoot are both the main heros) * Emily as Coco Bandicoot - (Emily and Coco Bandicoot are both the main females) * Edward as Crunch Bandicoot - (Edward and Crunch Bandicoot are both foster father figures to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Aku Aku - (Casey Jr. and Aku Aku are both in charge of Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tawna Bandicoot - (Tillie and Tawna Bandicoot are both girlfriends to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) * Percy as Polar - (Percy and Polar are both small and cute) * Oliver as Pura - (Oliver and Pura are both western) * Devious Diesel as Dr. Neo Cortex - (Devious Diesel and Dr. Neo Cortex are both the main villains) * Mavis as Nina Cortex - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Uka Uka - (Cerberus and Uka Uka are both big, strong, evil, and mean enemies to Casey Jr. and Aku Aku) * Spencer as Dr. Nefarious Tropy - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) * Smudger as Dr. Nitrus Brio - (Smudger and Dr. Nitrus Brio are both wear green and evil) * Bill as Dr. N Gin - (Bill and Dr. N Gin are both troublesome) * Gordon as Tiny Tiger - (Gordon and Tiny Tiger are both big, strong, powerful, and proud) * James as Dingodile - (James and Dingodile are both vain) * Henry as Papu Papu - (Henry and Papu Papu are both big, strong, powerful, and clumsy) * Bulgy as Rilla Roo - (Bulgy and Rilla Roo are both evil) * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pinstripe Potoroo - (Silver Fish and Pinstripe Potoroo are both evil and mean enemies to poor Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ripper Roo - (Farnsworth and Ripper Roo are both go psycho) * Hector as Koala Kong - (Hector and Koala Kong are both strong, horrid and selfish) * Arry and Bert as Komodo Joe and Moe - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Komodo Joe and Moe are) * Toby as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot - (Toby and Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot are both have the letter 'T' at the beginning of their names) * Ben as Penta Penguin - (Ben and Penta Penguin are both troublesome) * George as Nitrous Oxide - (George and Nitrous Oxide are both wear green and evil) * Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bearminator - (Montana and Bearminator are both powerful) * Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rok-Ko the Earth Elemental * Skarloey as Wa-Wa the Water Elemental * Duck as Py-Ro the Fire Elemental - (Duck and Py-Ro the Fire Elemental are both western) * Rheneas as Lo-Lo the Air Elemental * Dan and Dimbo (made up tender engines) as Victor and Moritz - (Dan and Dimbo are twins, just like Victor and Moritz are) * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Farmer Ernest * Diesel 10 as Rusty Walrus - (Diesel 10 and Rusty Walrus are both strong, evil, and chases Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) * Elizabeth as Madame Amberly * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ebenezer Von Clutch * Molly as Pasadena Opossum - (Molly and Pasadena Opossum are both wonderful) * S.C.Ruffey as Willie Wumpa Cheeks - (Willie Wumpa Cheeks's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as N. Trance * Sunshine (from TUGS) as Carbon Crash * Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Emperor Velo XXVII - (Samson and Emperor Velo XXVII are both strong, evil, and mean) * BoCo as Krunk - (Krunk's voice suits BoCo) * Hercules (from TUGS) as Nash * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Norm - (Ivor and Norm are both have four words in one name and they both have the letter 'O' in the middle of their names) * Green Arrow (from RWS) as Geary - (Green Arrow and Geary are both have the letter 'G' at the beginning of their names) * Toad as Zem - (Toad and Zem are both small) * Grampus (from TUGS) as Zam * R. Boat (from Theodore Tugboat) as Real Velo * Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Velo Minion * Troublesome Trucks as Bats, Lions, Lab Assistants, Ant Drones, Park Drones, and Tribesman * Evil Thomas (a fan-made TTTE character) as Evil Crash Bandicoot aka Nega Crash * Evil Emily (a fan-made TTTE character) as Evil Coco Bandicoot * Peter Sam as Baby T - (Peter Sam and Baby T are both small and wear green) * Harold as Dr. Neo Cortex's Hovering Balloon - (Harold and Dr. Neo Cortex's Hovering Balloon are both fly in the air) * Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Spyro the Dragon - (Budgie and Spyro the Dragon are both fly in their air) * Flora as YaYa Panda * The Chinese Dragon as Tikimon - (The Chinese Dragon and Tikimon are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) Category:Daniel Pineda